


Why?

by PumpkinPie59



Series: My romance oneshots [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPie59/pseuds/PumpkinPie59
Summary: Wanda is mourning over the loss of her brother. All she can ask is, "Why?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is more friendship than romance. The Scarlet Vision ship has to start with friendship just like any other ship.

Vision used his scanners to search the room. The lounge was empty. He flew to the next room. It, too, was empty.

Next was the warehouse. Vision hesitated for a moment, pondering the possibility of the room being out of bounds for him and the rest of the Avengers.

He pushed the door open. Inside were many boxes. His optics told him no one was there, but there was a small thought in the back of his head that told him someone was playing with his mind.

"Wanda?" He whispered.

There was no response.

"Wanda, I know you're there," He, again, whispered.

He heard a small whimper in the corner of the large warehouse. He floated towards it. Though, as he got closer, he started walking.

There was a pile of boxes. He figured she found a way around them so she could hide.

"Wanda?" He softly called.

Silence.

"What do you want?" He heard a small, shaky voice say. It was a deep, female voice with a Sokovian accent, telling him it was the one he was searching for.

"Everyone's searching for you," Vision responded.

"Figures..." She groaned.

"Why are you here?" A long silence followed.

"Have you ever felt as if you had nothing to live for?"

Vision had to think about this. He really didn't have anything to give him that thought. He thought that life was worth living. Did humans really think about these things?

"I think there are many things to live for. Life itself should be lived for."

Wanda sighed, "Of course you don't understand. You're not human."

"No, but I do worry." Vision sat on a sturdy box. "What is bothering you?"

"I feel like no one cares that Pietro died. It hurts. Pietro was there for me everyday; even when I couldn't see him, I could feel him, I could read him. No one's there anymore. Why did he have to die? Why did he leave me? Why?"

"I care. Human life, I do not understand it, but I fight for it because I believe it is precious. Losing it not only leaves pain, but loneliness, correct?"

"Yes."

"The Avengers care."

"They never say it, though."

"Well, I care." Vision sighed before saying this. He meant this; more than anything. Again, he felt something- someone searching through his head. She was searching for the truth. Eventually, she gave up, now knowing he cared.

"Thank you," She whispered.

Vision stood up. "Would you mind if I came to see you?" He bit his bottom lip, wondering if she would be mad at him for asking to intrude her privacy.

"Yes!— I mean, no. I don't mind. Let me come out, I mean," Wanda stuttered. The boxes were surrounded in red energy, and pushed aside. It revealed a path to where Wanda was standing. Her eyes were red; both her irises, which were glowing to show that she was using power, and the bags under her eyes, which were slightly wet to show that she was crying.

Wanda ran to Vision, and embraced him in a hug. Vision paused and was slightly shocked. He relaxed and hugged her back.

Suddenly, the warehouse door opened, and Vision and Wanda heard Natasha's voice ring, "Anyone in here?"

Vision and Wanda broke the hug. Wanda hid, and Vision walked around the boxes to get to the door.

"I think it's best to stop looking. She may want to be alone," Vision told her.

"I guess I can understand that, but I don't think 'Cap will call the search off," Natasha told him, having a feeling of what he was saying. "I'll keep looking somewhere else, just in case."

"Very well."

Behind the boxes, Wanda was smiling at Vision.


End file.
